


MAGIC WEREWOLVES & WERE-LEAPARDS OH MY

by Animefangirl0219



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTIONXander & Oz are my favorites from BtVS in all the road trip fanfic I've read xander always went alone so i thought oz should go along when xander decides to visit his moms side of the family..
Relationships: Nathaniel Graison/Xander Harris
Kudos: 1





	MAGIC WEREWOLVES & WERE-LEAPARDS OH MY

When xander goes on his road trip oz decides to tag along they went to see Xanders cousin Richard  
and gets bitten by a Were-leopard finds out he has magic and a family that cares and falls in love

possible pairings: oz/Richard oz/Jason  
set pairings: xander/Nathaniel


End file.
